Una nueva esperanza
by DiegoyLaura
Summary: Luego de la batalla en el valle de fin. Naruto jamas espero reencontrarse con Menma. Tampoco se espero que su clan y el clan Yamanaka fueran exiliado de Konoha. Pero sobre todas las cosas... jamás se espero enfrentarse cara a cara contra el VERDADERO líder de Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Antes que nada, solo tengan en mente 6 cosas y la última será INFARTANTE:**

**En esta línea temporal. Naruto y Menma se conocen. Ya ha pasado la 6° Película y son amigos.**

**La batalla en el Valle del Fin. Ocurre en Shippuden.**

**Naruto jamás conoció a Jiraiya. Sus Jutsus los aprendió por parte de: Su madre, su tío Nagato, su tía Konan y Ritsuko (FemKyubi)**

**Para Naruto, el verdadero nombre de Kyubi es Ritsuko; mientras que Menma es Kimiko.**

**Naruto = Menma; Sakura = Kazumi; Sasuke = Sasuke (No tenemos imaginación ni tiempo para esto)**

**En esta dimensión… *Suspiro* llamen a emergencias, esta noticia puede provocar: Pánico, infarto cardiaco o cerebral… En esta línea temporal/dimensión o como le quieran llamar: Danzo es el padre de Kushina y Nagato. Abuelo de Naruto. **

**Laura: Naruto no tiene el contrato de los Sapos, sino el de los zorros; esto último lo hacemos por 2 razones: 1 Para que nuestro buen amigo Zafir09 no nos joda con que se lo entreguemos después y 2 Para que su amistad con Menma sea más fuerte… También posee el Mokuton.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto cumplió su palabra a Sakura, trayendo a Sasuke de vuelta a la aldea. Sin embargo, no todo salió como se esperaba.

**Recuerdo**

— _¿¡Es que no lo entiendes!?__—le pregunto el Uzumaki, mientras tenia al Uchiha por su camisa blanca—Orochimaru solo utilizara tu cuerpo como si fueras una camisa nueva. No te dará poder. Ese sello, solo toma tus ansias de venganza y las amplifica. Solo desea usarte, solo desea el Sharingan para destruir Konoha—Sasuke no dijo nada, solo le pego una patada a Naruto, mandándolo por el aire._

_Naruto, uso su chacra, combinado con el de Ritsuko, para poder caer de pie en la estatua de Hashirama._

—_No me importa, si debo de venderle mi alma al diablo, con tal de poder matar a mi hermano Itachi—dijo Sasuke, mientras sacaba un Kunai y saltaba, uso el Kunai para cargarlo con el Chidory._

_Ritsuko, vio como el Uchiha se dirigía hacia su amado y en un intento por darle una ventaja a Naruto. Enfoco todo su Chacra en los ojos de Naruto. Otorgándole un nuevo Kekkei Genkai._

_Naruto comenzó a ver en color verde, como si tuviera puestas unas gafas de lente verde, que le permitían ver al Uchiha en cámara lenta. Consiguiendo también seguir los movimientos del Uchiha, a la perfección. _

_Sasuke se sorprendió, Naruto solo se había hecho a un lado para evitar el Chidory. _

_Antes de que Sasuke, pudiera reaccionar o por lo menos pensar para atacar al Uzumaki._

_Naruto lo tomo por el cuello mientras que comenzaba a pegarle en el pecho cada vez más fuerte. Cuando Naruto se cansó de "jugar" con el Uchiha y sin saber, cuánto tiempo más duraría este nuevo Dojutsu. Tomo al Uchiha por el rostro, levantándolo, realizo sellos con su mano libre y exclamo:_

—_Shīrukitsune (Sello Zorro)_ _—Un humo negro comenzó a salir por la boca del Uchiha mientras que él tocia. Era como un joven que tocia la primera vez que fuma al no estar acostumbrado._

_Cuando el humo salió por completo. El Uchiha soltó un alarido de dolor. Luego cayó al suelo, jadeante._

_Naruto se dio media vuelta._

_Sasuke cargo su Chidory en la mano derecha y se dirigió nuevamente hacia Naruto; quien ya estaba cargando una Bijudama… ¡Perdón! Un Meiton: Rasengan._

_Cuando Naruto se dio la vuelta, golpeo al Uchiha en su brazo derecho, arrancándoselo de raíz. Luego se escuchó a alguien decir._

—_Dai Rasenringu—dijo la persona desconocida mientras que su tecnica golpeaba a Sasuke en el cuello dejándolo inconsciente y levantando una gran nube de humo._

—_Parece ser que llegue justo a tiempo—dijo la persona tras la nube de humo—Han pasado unos 3 meses desde que nos conocimos._

—_Es verdad—dijo Naruto sonriendo. _

**Fin del Recuerdo**

Naruto se encontraba, en una habitación de hospital. Aun le dolía la cabeza.

—Ritsuko-Chan—dijo Naruto, mientras que despertaba, aun veía borroso.

—Ho… Qué bonito—dijo Kushina, enfadada—Tus tíos y yo nos desvivimos curándote… ¿Y tú se lo agradeces a Ritsuko?

—Lo siento mamá—se disculpó Naruto sonriendo—Es solo que estoy más a acostumbrado a que Ritsuko me cure.

—Descuida, Naruto—dijo alguien a su derecha, el rubio vio a su "gemelo" solo que este tenía algunos mechones rojos, como el cabello de Kushina—Yo también estoy acostumbrado a que Kimiko me cure.

—Gracias por salvarme, Menma. Te debo una—dijo Naruto.

—No me debes nada, tú me salvaste de ese desgraciado de Tobi. Ahora estamos a mano—dijo Menma, dando la mano a Naruto; el rubio apretó la mano de su amigo.

Menma ayudo a Naruto a ponerse de pie, el rubio fue a ver a su "amigo".

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sakura se encontraba en la habitación de Sasuke, estaba llorando al ver a su "amado" Uchiha, sin un brazo y con un misterioso sello en el pecho, que se asemejaba al **ojo de Ra**.

Sakura escucha pasos y levanta la cabeza, ve a Naruto parado en la puerta. Sin saber porque y sabiendo que Naruto siempre deseo lo mejor para ella, termina gritándole.

— ¡Mira lo que hiciste, idiota! —Grita Sakura— ¡Te dije que lo trajeras de vuelta, no que casi lo mataras! —Sakura levanta su brazo para pegarle a Naruto, quien ya está listo para responderle, pero aun antes de poder mandarle el golpe, Menma toma el puño de Sakura.

—Te pareces a ella ¿Sabes? "Sakura" te pareces a Kazumi—dice Menma, mientras carga su puño con el Chacra de Kimiko y golpea a Sakura mandándola al otro lado del pasillo.

Naruto y Menma se dirigen a la Mansión Namikaze, para descansar y hablar con los demás (Kushina, Ino y Nagato) al llegar a la mansión, los 5 comen común y corriente.

Hasta que aparece un Ambu.

—Kushina-Sama, el consejo necesita ver a Naruto-Sama de inmediato en la mansión del Hokage—dice el Ambu de mascara de pájaro.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo Kaito-Kun? —pregunta Kushina. El Ambu se quita su máscara.

—Kushina-Sama—comienza a decir el Ambu—Me temo… que es muy probable que sea algo malo.

—Busca a tu escuadrón. Si es lo que pienso… entonces necesitaré que ustedes nos ayuden—dijo Kushina. Kaito no dijo nada más.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto tomo un par de Mochilas y dividió su ropa entre ambas mochilas: Una para Menma, la otra para él.

Nagato y Kushina hacían lo mismo.

Ino tomo sus cosas y algunos libros que le serian útiles.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Nagato, Kushina, Naruto, Ino y Menma (Quien tapa su rostro con una capucha) se presentaron ante el consejo de Konoha.

—Uzumaki Naruto—comienza a decirHiashi. En este punto, Naruto y Menma ya tenían sus técnicas en sus manos, pero ocultas de la vista de los consejeros—En vista de los acontecimientos durante la batalla contra Uchiha Sasuke y por la declaración de Haruno Sakura. Tu clan es desterrado de Konoha.

—Solo deseo saber una cosa—dice Kushina— ¿Alguno de los presentes está en contra de esta decisión? —Inoichi, su esposa, Tsunade y Jiraiya. Se levantan de sus asientos—En ese caso. Los 4 salgan de aquí.

—Tío Nagato—dice Naruto. El pelirrojo asiente, toma a su hermana por la cintura, a Inoichi por el hombro, quien sostiene a su esposa e hija; Tsunade y Jiraiya sostienen a Kushina, cuando los adultos (e Ino) desaparecen, Naruto mira a Menma quien se quita su capucha.

Todos quedan sorprendidos al ver otro Naruto pero con algunos cabellos de Kushina.

— ¿¡Menma!? —exclama Sakura sorprendida y asustada.

—Futton: Rasen Shuriken—exclama Naruto mostrando la tecnica de viento asemejándose a una Shuriken

—Dai Rasenringu—exclama Menma, al tiempo que ambos lanzan sus técnicas contra los consejeros y líderes de clanes. El ojo izquierdo de Menma se transforma en un Sharingan—Kamui… adiós idiotas—toma a Naruto por el cuello de su chaqueta y ambos desaparecen dejándose absorber.

Las 2 técnicas caen al suelo y destruyen la mansión del Hokage.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y Menma aparecen sonriendo donde estaban Kushina, Nagato, Tsunade, Jiraiya e Ino.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron ustedes 2? —pregunta Kushina sin saber si realmente desea saber dicha respuesta.

—Haber… luego de que Naruto y Sakura me salvaron de Tobi, me enfrente a este último, le saque el Sharingan y me lo puse; con el Sharingan, abrí un Kamui para ponernos a salvo… antes de que el Rasen Shuriken de Naruto y mi Dai Rasenringu destruyeran la mansión del Hokage con el "honorable" consejo dentro—dice Menma.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una gran cantidad de consejeros seguían vivos, pero varios de ellos habían sido alcanzados por las técnicas de los "gemelos" y les habían cercenado: una pierna, un pie, un brazo o una mano. Otros habían sido decapitados.

Danzo había alcanzado a escapar a su base de Raíz, antes de ser asesinado por su nieto. Danzo comenzó a reír al llegar a su base.

—_Muy bien hecho Naruto… estoy muy feliz de ser tu abuelo_—pensó el halcón de guerra— ¡Ambus! —Los Ambus sirvientes de Danzo salieron de las sombras—Pongan a salvo a mis hijos y mi nieto.

— ¡A la orden! —los Ambus salieron corriendo con la intensión de proteger al nieto de su líder.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Homura, Koharu y otros cuantos seguían vivos.

—Ambus—grito Koharu—Maten a los traidores y al demonio.

—A la orden—los Ambus salieron corriendo con la intención de matar al Uzumaki.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Y ahora que hacemos, Okasan? —pregunto Naruto.

—Lo mejor, sería ir a Kiri—dijo Kushina—Ellos no tienen Shinobis, así que sería fácil pasar desapercibidos en dicho lugar.

Dicho esto, todos se pusieron en marcha hacia Kiri.

—Okasan—dijo Naruto— ¿No crees que Danzo-Ojisan, nos ayude?

—Posiblemente, Naruto—dijo Nagato—Pero por otro lado, ya pudieron haber puesto a Otosan tras las rejas.

—Buen punto, tío Nagato—dijeron ambos rubios.

—_Maldita Haruno_—susurro entre dientes Menma.

Mientras que iban saltando, el grupo de desertores se vio rodeado por Ambus de Konoha.

—Naruto Uzumaki, criminal de rango S… por órdenes del consejo debe de ser arrestado—dijo el capitán—por favor entréguese…—El Ambu no termino de hablar, porque Naruto lo había decapitado con una Cuchilla Rasengan.

Todos los Ambus se pusieron en guardia.

—Meiton: Rasengan Planetario—dijo Menma. Creando un Rasengan negro bastante grande y a su alrededor otros tres más pequeños, que golpearon a los Ambus y muchos de hechos cayeron muertos.

—Allí están, mátenlos—dijo el líder Ambu de Raíz mientras que comenzaban a atacar a los Ambus de Konoha.

—Oye Naruto—dijo Menma—Yo creare un Dai Rasenringu y tu un "Meiton: Rasengan".

—Meiton: Rasengan—exclamo Naruto mientras que creaba el Rasengan negro.

—_Ese no es un Rasengan de elemento Oscuridad_—pensó Kushina—_Es una Bijudama ¿pero cuando se la enseño Ritsuko?_

Los "Gemelos" Uzumaki lanzaron ambas técnicas negras, despedazando a sus enemigos. Los Ambus de Raíz se pusieron a salvo, mientras que sus contrapartes eran despedazadas por las técnicas negras.

Los Uzumaki (Junto a los otros) se dispusieron a "escapar" a Kiri.

Pagaron al Barquero. Al llegar a Kiri. Fueron recibidos por la Mizukage, quien se enteró de lo ocurrido en Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Naruto = Menma; Sakura = Kazumi; Sasuke = Sasuke. **

**Llamaremos a la madre de Ino: Hikary **

En cuanto Yagura, se enteró de lo ocurrido en Konoha, ordeno a sus Shinobis y a los 7 espadachines de la niebla que no dejaran acercar a ningún Shinobi de Konoha.

Las semanas comenzaban a pasar sin novedad en Kiri. Naruto y Menma entrenaban con sus tíos y su madre, mejorando sus Jutsus. Naruto decía que "entrenaría" con Ino. Pero siempre su sesión de entrenamiento, terminaba por ser una gran muestra de amor entre los 2 rubios.

Danzo le enviaba a Naruto muestras de células de distintos Shinobis de las 5 naciones y hubieron algunas células, que hicieron que tanto en Naruto como en Menma. Apareciera una tétrica sonrisa.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sakura se desvivía por Sasuke, no se separaba de él. Vigilándolo día y noche, desde el incidente en la batalla.

Ella sabía que de seguro Menma había salvado a Naruto. De seguro había sido él, quien le arranco el brazo a Sasuke y le puso ese misterioso sello en el pecho. Pero eso tampoco eximio de culpa a Naruto.

Sasuke despertó en la habitación de un hospital en Konoha.

—_Gracias… por salvarme_—susurro Sasuke.

— ¡Sasuke-Kun!—dijo Sakura de forma escandalosa.

— ¿Sakura? —Pregunto el azabache mirando a la pelirrosa — ¿Dónde está Naruto?—Sakura se enfadó al ver que el pelinegro preguntaba por el Uzumaki y no le agradecía a ella por haberlo estado cuidando.

—Naruto y su clan fueron exiliados, luego de lo que te hiso—dijo la pelirrosa.

—Sakura… ¿¡Que fue lo que hiciste!? —pregunto el azabache molesto, mientras que el **Ojo de Ra **brillaba de un color escarlata.

—Yo… yo presente una denuncia y él junto a su familia fueron exiliados de Konoha—dijo Sakura temerosa.

Sasuke se veía muy molesto y el sello brillo de nuevo. El azabache se puso de pie y se puso sus ropas.

—_Estúpida_—susurro el Uchiha.

— ¿Disculpa? —Pregunto la Haruno—Yo estuve aquí a tu lado, yo te cure, yo…

—Tu traicionaste a Naruto, tú lo exiliaste luego de que él me salvo la vida, tu debiste de ser exiliada por traición—le acuso el Uchiha, mientras que salía del hospital. Fue al distrito Uchiha, tomo sus cosas, las puso en una maleta y se autoexilio por segunda vez y al igual que la vez pasada, Sakura intento detenerlo.

— ¡No lo entiendo! —Grito la Kunoichi— ¡Él te puso un sello de maldición! ¿¡Y tú decides irte por segunda vez!?

—Si tú no hubieras traicionado a Naruto…—dijo el Uchiha activando su Mangekyou—yo me hubiera quedado. Si tú hubieras pensado en NUESTRO amigo… no lo hubieras hecho. Tú eres la traidora, no nosotros—el Uchiha se dio media vuelta y se preparó para irse. Varios Ambus aparecieron para cortarle el paso al Uchiha, pero él, con 2 movimientos de su espada los decapito.

Sasuke se fue una vez mas de Konoha. Pero esta vez… sufriría el exilio por su mejor amigo.

Ya no existían distinciones para él como La Maldición del Odio o La Voluntad del Fuego; pero existía un nuevo camino: La Amistad del Hielo. Una amistad que siempre tuvo con Uzumaki Naruto. Dicha amistad llevo a su amigo a salvarle la vida y ahora él haría lo mismo por su amigo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Nagato, Kushina, Inoichi e Hikary se presentaron ante el Mizukage para contarle lo ocurrido en Konoha.

Yagura no dio muchas vueltas. Aun recordaba cuando, en su niñez se hiso amigo de los hermanos Uzumaki.

Sin más les ofreció un hogar en Kiri.

Al poco tiempo les llego una nota de Kaito. En la cual contaba como Uchiha Sasuke, se había autoexiliado y al parecer, se dirigía a Kiri.

—No deberíamos de preocuparnos por Sasuke—dice Naruto. Todos voltean a mirarlo y él decide explicarse—Le entregue un sello a Sasuke, que le hará reflexionar, mediante el dolor… entre más odio sienta hacia su hermano, más le ardera la marca. Pero… si él cambia sus sentimientos por el amor, la protección, etc. Le dará un control temporal de Chacra.

—Increíble, Naruto—dijo Inoichi.

**::::::::::::::::::::::: **

—_Existen 3 caminos_—pensó Sasuke—_La Voluntad del Fuego, La Maldición del Odio y La Amistad de Hielo_—Sasuke iba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, pero también sabía lo que había a su alrededor. Un par de presencias se dirigían hacia Kiri al igual que Sasuke. El Uchiha saco su Chokuto, listo para atacar.Una pareja masculina, vestida de negro se presentó ante Sasuke. Un hombre de cabello rojo, ojos grises y a su lado un hombre de cabello rubio largo, vistiendo la misma túnica —_Son miembros de_ _Akatsuki… ya deben de saber que Naruto fue exiliado._

—Uchiha Sasuke—hablo el pelirrojo, mientras que dejaba ver en sus dedos unos hilos—Veo que te diriges al mismo lugar que nosotros.

—No sé de qué hablan—dijo Sasuke poniéndose en posición de ataque.

—Yo me adelantare—dijo el rubio mientras que creaba un pájaro de arcilla y se subía en dicho animal, pero cuando el pájaro comenzaba a tomar vuelo, el mismo fue destruido por una tecnica de elemento Meiton.

El pelirrojo miro sorprendido como se levantaba una gran nube de polvo.

— ¿Quien…? ¿Quién eres? —pregunto Deidara asustado. Cuando el polvo comenzó a disiparse, aparecieron Naruto y Menma. Ambos con una Bijudama en sus manos.

—Menma—dijo Naruto— ¿Podrías hacer los honores?

—Seguro… hermano—dijo Menma mientras estrellaba su tecnica en el rostro de Deidara, arrancándole la cabeza de paso.

— ¿Qué…?—pregunto Sasori aterrado— ¿¡QUE CREES QUE HAS HECHO!?

—Ha es verdad… aún queda el otro—dijo Naruto, mientras sacaba un par de Kunais y se los arrojaba al Shinobi de Akatsuki, que fácilmente los pudo esquivar.

—Si con eso crees que me vas a ganar estas muy…— Sasori se detuvo al ver que Naruto desapareció. Sasori instintivamente se dio la vuelta para cubrirse la espalda. Naruto tenía los dedos índices de ambas manos como pistolas ante la cara de Sasori—Suiton Doble Cañón—de dos disparos a corta distancia hicieron que el escorpión saliera volando y luego huyera desapareciendo en el aire.

—Hola Sasuke—dijo Naruto sonriéndole al Uchiha, quien seguía entre aterrado y fascinado por la poderosa demostración de Naruto—Me alegro de verte ¿Hacia dónde te dirigías?

—Y… yo… iba hacia Kiri… para buscarte—dijo Sasuke tartamudeando, aún seguía sorprendido por la muestra de poder del rubio— ¿Quien…? ¿Quién es él? —pregunto señalando al otro rubio.

—Es Menma Uzumaki—dijo Naruto como si nada, luego volteo a mirar a Menma—No te preocupes… es un amigo—dijo señalando a Sasuke, le hiso un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera. En todo el camino, ninguno de los 3 dijo nada. Llegaron a Kiri y Naruto presento a Sasuke ante el Mizukage—Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, confió plenamente en él. No es una amenaza de Konoha. Vivirá con nosotros en la Mansión, Lord Mizukage.

—De acuerdo Naruto—dijo el Mizukage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Naruto= Menma; Sakura= Kazumi; Sasuke= Sasuke.**

**Solo nos pertenece: Yuki.**

Sasuke se sorprendió con la gran mansión donde vivían los Uzumaki y los Yamanaka. No hiso preguntas e hiso caso en todo lo que le decía Kushina.

Menma y Sasuke entrenaban todo el tiempo.

—Van… dos miembros muertos de Akatsuki—le dijo Sasuke a Menma mientras que bloqueaba sus ataques—Y aun… —Sasuke se agacho para esquivar el ataque— Nos hacen falta mínimo otros… seis.

—Así es—dijo Menma, mientras activaba su Sharingan—Pero…—dijo mientras le mandaba un golpe con el codo, que Sasuke bloqueo—…ahora mismo…—dijo mientras bloqueaba un Kunai con su mano desnuda como si nada—… lo que quiero, es saber…—dijo mientras se lanzaba hacia Sasuke con Taijutsu, con sus puños y pies rodeados de Chacra—Que rayos… espera su líder. Solo conozco al que se hacía… pasar por su líder.

— ¿Y quién era? —pregunto Sasuke mientras dejaba de atacar a Menma y se sentaba en el suelo, estaba cansado.

—Obito Uchiha—dijo Menma sentándose al lado de Sasuke—Él era quien se hacía pasar por el líder de Akatsuki. Pero en realidad… él si conoció al verdadero líder de Akatsuki y yo recopile información de un laboratorio de Orochimaru antes de matarlo a él y a tu contraparte, en mi dimensión.

—Y… ¿Cómo dices que se llama el verdadero? —Pregunto Kushina apareciendo de la nada—Hora de almorzar—el Uchiha y el Uzumaki entraron en la Mansión.

—Senju Hashirama—dijo Menma sin anestesia, dejando a los otros **6** helados.

Con la ayuda de Yagura, los Uzumaki refundaron Uzushiogakure (Aldea del Remolino) Ahora llamada Haigakure (Aldea de la Ceniza)

Muchas personas de la nueva aldea, estaban en las mismas condiciones que los Uzumaki y los Yamanaka. Eran Shinobis o Aldeanos, desterrados de sus respectivas aldeas. Todos ellos eran recibidos con los brazos abiertos por la nueva y recién fundada aldea.

**Mientras tanto en Konoha**

Konoha había entrado en una guerra con Iwa y Kumo; estaban al borde de perder la guerra.

—Entonces, Kakashi ¿Esa es tu decisión? —pregunto Danzo.

—Así es, Danzo-Sama—dijo Kakashi—No tenemos de otra o la guerra acabara con nosotros.

—Confiare en usted… Lord Hokage—dijo Danzo mientras desaparecía. Kakashi mando a llamar a Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Sakura y Tenten.

—Los he mandado a llamar, para que convenzan a cierto Shinobi de que vuelva a Konoha como Shinobi activo— dijo Kakashi.

— ¿Se puede saber de quién estamos hablando, Lord Hokage? —pregunto Shikamaru, aunque ya tenía una leve idea de quien se trataba.

—Si… hablo de Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Menma, Yamanaka Ino y Uchiha Sasuke—dijo Kakashi—La última vez que se les vio… se dice que fue en la aldea de la Ceniza.

—Sí, Lord Hokage—dijeron los cinco, mientras desaparecían.

**Haigakure**

En la aldea de la Ceniza, Naruto y Menma entrenaban en sus nuevos Jutsus. En eso aparece un Ambu.

—Lamento molestarle, Lord Haikage—dice el Ambu.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta Naruto.

—Shinobis de Konoha, mi lord—dice el Ambu— ¿Desea que los asesinemos?

—No—dice Naruto—Guíalos al "Salón de los Doce"

—A la orden —dice el Ambu mientras desaparecía.

Menma comienza a reír en voz baja.

—No sentirán cuando les llegara la muerte—dice Menma.

—Busca a Sasuke y a Itachi—dice Naruto. Menma asintió.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::: **

Los Shinobis de Konoha ya habían llegado a Haigakure, pero tenían que atravesar un gran bosque, de repente fueron atacados por: lobos, cuervos, Osos, etc. Tuvieron que correr y al ver lo que parecía ser un templo de piedra, entraron sin pensarlo.

—Estamos… vivos—dijo Sakura respirando forzosamente.

—Si…—dijo una voz desconocida detrás de ellos, lo que les hiso ponerse en guardia—…Están a salvo… pero cayeron en una trampa—la persona saco una esfera dorada y la puso en una abertura del templo, haciéndolo girar como si fuera una cerradura o algo así. La puerta del templo se cerró y unas antorchas se encendieron permitiéndoles a los Shinobis de Konoha ver a otras tres personas donde antes solo había una.

— ¿Qué desean aquí Shinobis de Konoha? —pregunto una voz femenina, que a pesar del tiempo, todos reconocieron.

— ¡Ino! —dijo Shikamaru.

Las cuatro personas se sacaron sus capuchas: Naruto, Ino, Sasuke y Menma.

— ¿Qué desean aquí? —volvió a preguntar Ino.

—Naruto…—dijo Lee—Lord Hokage nos mandó a buscarlos… les permitirán volver a Konoha, sus cargos en el libro Bingo desaparecieron.

—Déjenme ver si entendí —dijo Menma— ¿El Hokage desea que volvamos a Konoha, después de que nos traicionaron?

—Creo que son bastante estúpidos—dijo Sasuke, para luego mirar a sus compañeros— ¿Ustedes que dicen?

—Sasuke… quédate aquí en la aldea, iremos Menma y yo—dijo Naruto.

—Como ordenes—dijo Sasuke mientras salía del templo. Sakura no podía creerlo, Sasuke hacia lo que Naruto le ordenara sin objetar nada.

—Que tres personas me tomen por el hombro y dos a Menma—ordeno Naruto. Los cinco hicieron lo ordenado.

—Portal—dijo Menma, un portal azul permanecía ante ellos arremolinándose, luego los siete fueron halados hacia el portal y aparecieron en Konoha— ¿Y ahora?

—Vamos donde Kakashi—dijo Sakura. Los siete caminaban por las calles de la aldea, hasta llegar ante Kakashi.

—Naruto, Menma—dijo Kakashi un tanto sorprendido por el cambio físico, tanto de su ex alumno, como del cambio del otro joven— ¿Dónde están Sasuke e Ino?

—Naruto les ordeno quedarse en la aldea de la Ceniza—dijo Sakura un tanto molesta.

—Bien, me alegra de que hayan decidido venir—dijo Kakashi, mientras sacaba de su escritorio un par de Bandanas Ninja—Aquí están sus…—Antes de completar la frase, ambas Bandanas se volvieron ceniza y Metal fundido, todos voltearon a mirar a los rubios, quienes; para sorpresa de todos; tenían cada uno, un Sharingan implantado en su ojo izquierdo — ¿Co…? ¿Cómo…?

—No fue difícil Kakashi—dijo Menma—Lo difícil, fue dar con Obito y sacarle su Sharingan para otorgárselo a Naruto.

— ¿Obito? —pregunto Kakashi consternado.

—Obito se hacía pasar por el líder de Akatsuki—dijo Naruto—Hashirama Senju es el líder de Akatsuki y se mantuvo vivo hasta el final de la tercera guerra… con la Estatua Demoniaca del Camino Exterior—Naruto metió una mano en su Chaqueta y saco una bolsa que dejo caer en el escritorio de Kakashi, en el interior de dicha bolsa, estaban todos los anillos de Akatsuki —Escúchanos Kakashi… No volveremos a tu aldea de segunda… los ayudaremos en esta guerra pero ustedes tendrán que pagarnos 25, 000, 000 de Ryu.

—Olvídalo, es mucho dinero—dijo Homura—Puedes que sean buenos… pero no lo valen.

—Naruto, volvamos a la aldea haya nos necesitan más—dijo Menma.

—Bien dicho—dijo Naruto sonriendo.

—Hiraishin… —comenzaron ambos.

—No… esperen—dijo Kakashi mientras que desaparecía un rato y volvía con 3 bolsas de dinero, Koharu estaba sorprendido— Lo lamento Koharu-Sama… pero de no hacerlo la guerra nos destruirá, aquí tienen, pueden quedarse en el hotel.

—Gracias, Kakashi—dijo Naruto dándole la espalda al Hokage, Menma lo seguía de cerca.

**::::Reunión: Hokage y sus consejeros::::**

—Entonces… está decidido—dijo Kakashi—Terminada la guerra… mandaremos una comitiva para contactar con esa Aldea de la Ceniza. Puesto que los feudales prefieren a sus Shinobis antes que a los nuestros… si no se logra la alianza, destruiremos la aldea.

**::::Hotel de Konoha::::**

Naruto y Menma estaban descansando, cuando tocan la puerta. Naruto se pone de pie y abre la puerta. Se encuentra con un joven de cabello albino y ojos negros.

—Lamento llegar a molestarles a esta hora—dice el joven.

— ¿Qué ocurrió, Itachi? —pregunto Naruto.

—Luego de la guerra, planean contactarse con nuestra aldea. Naruto-Sama y si no aceptamos la alianza, nos destruirán—dice el albino.

—Ambos sabemos que eso no ocurrirá—dice Naruto—Primero caerán todas sus tropas, antes de que por lo menos puedan enfocar la vista buscando a su enemigo.

—Lo cual me recuerda…—dice Itachi—Ritsuko-Sama y Kushina-Sama le llaman. Es muy urgente. Pero no sé de qué se trate.

—Bien, Itachi… vuelve a la aldea. Diles que iré en la mañana—dice Naruto. El albino se despide y desaparece.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen.**

**Este capítulo lo subimos hoy. Festejando que nos fue relativamente bien en nuestros Parciales de Derecho.**

**Algunos Jutsus los nombramos en español, que son los del Manga y Anime. Los que aparecen en japonés, son en su mayoría: Creados por nosotros.**

**Solo nos pertenecen: Yuki (Humano) y Shinju (Deimon)**

**Naruto = Menma; Sakura = Kazuki; Sasuke = Sasuke.**

Todos se encontraban en el campo de batalla. Una gran cantidad de enemigos, eran Chunnin de Kiri y Ambu de Iwa.

—Esto… esto es demasiado para nosotros—dice Lee, mientras repartía golpes a diestra y siniestra— ¿Dónde estarán Naruto y Menma?

—No lo sé—dice Kakashi, mientras atacaba con su Raikiri a un gran grupo de Shinobis, que acabaron muertos—Pero tenemos que resistir hasta que lleguen— Se escucha a alguien exclamar:

—Futton: Kaze no Yari (Cuchillas de Viento) —Una gran cantidad de cuchillas (no Kunais) atraviesan a un gran número de enemigos, matando a la mitad de los Ambu de Iwa, todos voltean a mirar, encontrándose con los "gemelos".

—Naruto, tú eliges—dice Menma sonriendo.

—Es hora de mostrarles a estos idiotas… el Modo Sanín—dice Naruto, luego recalca— ¡Solo el Sanín!

—A la orden—dice Menma, ambos hacen sellos y gritan al tiempo

— **¡Mokuton: Nacimiento de árboles!** —Un bosque salió de la nada y aisló a los Shinobis de Konoha, de sus enemigos. Todos voltearon a ver a la pareja masculina. Les encontraron con un atuendo que antes no llevaban: Chaqueta blanca y unas marcas azules alrededor de sus ojos, al abrirlos sus ojos eran los de un Zorro.

—Naruto—dice Menma—Es hora de un ataque más frontal ¿No te parece?

—Anda, quita el bosque—dice Naruto mientras entrelaza sus manos frente a él. Menma hace que el bosque desaparezca y Naruto exclama—Mokuton: Jutsu corte de Rama—Una gran cantidad de ramas afiladas como cuchillos, salen disparadas hacia los Shinobis y Ambus, atravesándolos, sin darles tiempo a escapar.

—**Mokuton:****Mokuzō Kushizashi (Empalamiento de Madera)** —dice Menma. Los sobrevivientes son empalados por grandes lanzas de Madera.

Los Raikage y Tsuchikage. No podía creer lo que estaba ante ellos. Todos sus Shinobis, habían sido asesinados por solo dos Shinobis.

—Que un grupo cree una barrera de agua y otro una barrera de…—comienza a decir el Tsuchikage. Pero se detiene al ver a Menma ante él.

—Me tienes cansado—dice Menma, mientras que con sus manos atravesaba ambos hombros del Tsuchikage, haciendo que el Tsuchikage grite del dolor y mire los ojos azules de zorro, de Menma—**Mineraru-ō: Ku Jigoku no sākuru** (Tecnica de Rey: Nueve círculos infernales) —El hombre sufre uno por uno los nueve círculos del infierno en carne propia, al finalizar. Su cuerpo cae al suelo… muerto y calcinado.

Naruto se acerca al Raikage, quien comienza a implorar por su vida.

—Te… tengo dinero… puedo pagarte, te daré lo que desees, pero perdona la vida—pide el Raikage, Naruto estaba a punto de hacerle lo mismo que hiso Menma con el Tsuchikage.

—Vuelve a tu aldea, reúne **40, 000, 000** de Ryu y te perdonaremos la vida a ti y a tu aldea— El hombre no pierde tiempo y desaparece en el aire.

—Bueno Kakashi…—comienza Menma—Un trato… es un trato, dame el dinero. Naruto debe de volver a la aldea, por algún motivo que sigo sin entender— Naruto desaparece en un portal azul.

**=Hai=**

Naruto llega a la aldea. Y Tsunade le guía hasta el hospital.

— ¿Por qué estamos en el hospital, Tsunade-Sama? —pregunta Naruto preocupado, Tsunade no le responde y le guía hasta el área de Partos a la puerta numero **11**

—Entra para que lo averigües, Naruto-Kun—dice Tsunade. Naruto traga saliva y entra, encuentra a Ritsuko e Ino en un par de camillas, cargando cada una a un bebe. Naruto arma el rompecabezas en pocos segundos.

—Hola, Naruto-Kun—dice Ino, mientras que el rubio se acerca lentamente, Ino le habla al bebe—Yuki-Kun… él es tu padre, Naruto—Yuki tenía el cabello rubio pálido de Ino y sus mismos ojos, lo único que tenia de Naruto eran las líneas o "bigotes" de sus mejillas

—Shinju-Chan—dice Ritsuko, haciendo que Naruto voltea a mirarla, cargando a una niña pelirroja de ojos azules—Este es tu padre.

**=Konoha=**

—Gracias por ayudarnos, Menma—dice Kakashi.

—Por nada—dice Menma—Kakashi… págame el resto del dinero, el hecho de que Naruto no se encuentre aquí… no significa que no siga en pie la oferta… ganaron esta guerra gracias a nosotros, págame.

—Toma—dice Kakashi entregándole a Menma el resto del dinero. Mientras que el joven desaparecía en un portal.

**= Kumogakure=**

Menma se dirige a la Mansión del Raikage, al aparecer todo esta oscuro, en la oscuridad es atacado por varios Jounin y Ambus. Pero los deja a todos helados con una única palabra.

—Susano—un guerrero espiritual de color morado aparece, Menma controla al guerrero, levanta su brazo derecho y lo mismo hace el guerrero—**Raiton:****Hoippu****Inazuma** (Elemento Rayo: Látigo de Rayo) —destruye la mansión entera. Desactiva el Jutsu y encuentra al hombre, con las piernas cercenadas—Realmente eres un idiota si en verdad pretendías matarme con algunos Jounin y Ambus —dice mientras pone su mano en la cabeza del hombre— **Mineraru-ō: Kokoro no hakai** (Tecnica del Rey: Destrucción de la Mente) —El hombre grita hasta caer muerto, con la cabeza quemada. Menma asalta el banco de Kumo y saca todo el dinero con un Kamui.

Luego de esto vuelve a la aldea y deposita todo el dinero en el banco.

**=5 meses después, Konoha=**

Ante Kakashi se encontraban: Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino y Kurenai.

—Los he mandado a llamar, para que sean nuestros representantes ante la aldea de Haigakure. Puesto que, como saben. Los señores feudales ya no nos están dando sustento. Estamos en quiebra y todo el dinero se lo están quedando ellos. Deben de llevar esta carta y entregársela al Haikage—dice Kakashi, mostrando la carta que luego toma Kurenai— No importa cómo, pero debemos de lograr esta alianza. De no lograrse, debemos de atacar la aldea, ustedes deben de ver desde donde se puede atacar.

**(N/A: Si claro, ya crees que puedes destruir una aldea de la cual jamás sabrás nada, Kakashi)**

—Hai—dicen todos mientras desaparecen en una nube de humo.

—_Ya crees que podrás destruir la nueva Uzushiogakure, Kakashi… eres más estúpido de lo que yo mismo habría pensado_—piensa Danzo.

**=Llegada a Hai=**

Los Shinobis de Konoha se vieron atacados (nuevamente) por los animales de bosque, pero esta vez, rodearon el templo y salieron por otro camino, pensado que darían con la entrada de la aldea, pero más animales les atacaron. Hasta que dieron por sentado de que de algún modo el templo era la entrada a la aldea. Puesto que no vieron ninguna entrada y tampoco, ninguna aldea.

Una vez más, la puerta se cerró.

— ¿Ustedes de nuevo? —pregunto Naruto con asco.

—Naru… Naruto-Kun—dijo Hinata—Necesitamos… necesitamos que nos lleves ante el Kage de la aldea, es de suma importancia que hablemos con él.

—Bien—dice Naruto sacando una tiza y escribiendo una letra **V**, luego pone una esfera dorada en una abertura en una pared mohosa de la cueva; abriendo un portal—Vamos—luego de una luz enceguecedora, la cual todos pensaron que quedarían ciegos. Se encontraron en la oficina del Haikage: Era una oficina circular, el techo se sostenía por nueve pilares, tenía dos estanterías de libros y frente a ellos estaban: Naruto, Ino y una mujer desconocida. Cada una cargaba lo que parecía ser un bebe — ¿Qué desean de mí? —pregunto Naruto.

— ¡Naruto! ¿¡Tú eres el Haikage!? —preguntaron todos, lo cual genero muchas más preguntas, pero que ninguno se vio animado a formular.

¿Cuándo se volvió Haikage? ¿Por qué los ayudo en la guerra? ¿Por qué no les dijo nada?

—Es agradable tenerlos aquí—dice Naruto sarcástico— ¿Qué desean de mí?

—Naruto—dice Kurenai—Hokage-Sama, nos envía para proponer una alianza con tu aldea—Kurenai entrega la carta a Naruto, quien la lee:

_**Estimado Haikage-Sama**_

_**Me tomo el atrevimiento de enviarle esta carta. **_

_**Deseo proponer una posible alianza con su aldea, vera que será beneficiosa para ambos. Ya que ninguna aldea se atrevería a atacarnos. Además, económicamente les vendrá beneficiosa a usted y a su aldea. Puesto que ustedes están iniciando.**_

_**Espero su respuesta.**_

_**Hatake Kakashi, Rokudaime Hokage. **_

Naruto enrolla el pergamino y mira a Kurenai fríamente. Luego concentra su mirada en el pergamino, activa su Sharingan en el pergamino y lo quema en las llamas del Amaterasu en un segundo.

— ¿¡PERO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!? —exclamo Kurenai asombrada y enfurecida.

—Dile a ese tuerto, que la próxima vez… vengan y ponga la cara, cuando desee una alianza y al mismo tiempo desee apuñalarme por la espalda—dice Naruto enfadado.

— ¿Apuñalarte por la espalda? —Pregunta Hinata sin entender— ¿De qué hablas, Naruto-Kun?

Naruto se pone de pie y abre la cortina que tapa la vista de la torre a la aldea; Para mostrar Ambus personales del Hokage, siendo masacrados por los Shinobis y Ambus de Hai.

—Salgan de aquí y denle el mensaje a Kakashi, que si realmente desea esa alianza… que él mismo y sus consejeros vengan para hablarlo cara a cara—dice Naruto furioso, dándose la vuelta, caminando hacia la ventana y realizando un Jutsu— **Mineraru-ō: Jisatsu Dai tenshi** (Tecnica del Rey: Suicidio del Arcángel) —Miles de plumas blancas y negras comienzan a llover sobre el campo de batalla, los Ambus de Konoha caen muertos, cuando las plumas tocan sus cuerpos.

**=Llegada a Konoha=**

— ¿¡Que me están diciendo!? —Exclama Kakashi consternado y enfurecido— ¡Yo nunca ordene ningún ataque! ¡Necesitamos esa alianza!

—Naruto-Kun… es el Haikage… Lord Hokage—dice Hinata—Además, los Ambus que atacaron la aldea… eran de su mando personal. Solo usted puede darles órdenes a esos Ambus en especial.

—Por algún motivo… la única entrada a esa aldea, se abre con una esfera dorada y parece ser que solo Naruto, Ino y Menma, las poseen—dice Shino.

—Salgan de aquí—ordena Kakashi, mientras que comienza a pensar— ¿Un ataque realizado por mis propios Ambus? ¿Naruto es el Haikage? ¿Es una esfera que solo poseen los Shinobis de esa aldea?


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen.**

**Solo nos pertenecen: Yuki (Humano) y Shinju (Deimon)**

**Naruto = Menma; Sakura = Kazuki; Sasuke = Sasuke. **

**(Para diferenciar a ambos "Uchiha Sasuke" el que es amigo de Naruto será escrito normal, mientras que el que es amigo de Menma será con Negrilla)**

**Nota: Le daremos a Naruto el Devil Bringer (brazo demoniaco de Nero)**

**(Dimensión de Menma)**

Kazuki caminaba por las calles de Konoha, refunfuñando algo. Hasta que llego a la casa del joven Uchiha. Toco a la puerta, espero y **Sasuke** le abrió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tomo a la pelirrosa por la cintura y le planto un beso.

—Hola, **Sasuke**-Kun—dijo Kazuki sonrojada—Oye, Tsunade-Sama y Kushina-Sama; me han mandado a buscar a Menma ¿Lo has visto por casualidad? —el Uchiha negó con la cabeza.

—Hace varios días que no lo veo—dijo **Sasuke**, mientras que se despedía de la joven con un beso.

**(Dimensión de Naruto)**

**Konoha**

**Mansión del Hokage, Habitación de Kakashi.**

Kakashi se encontraba en su cama, estaba intentando conciliar el sueño, pero no podía lograrlo: — _¿Quién habrá dado la orden de atacar la aldea de la ceniza?; ¿Sería Danzo?; No imposible, sus hijos y su nieto están en esa aldea, él no los pondría en peligro ni siquiera para desprestigiarme; ¿Esto significaría que tendremos que entrar en guerra para recuperar el favor de los feudales?; Pero, de ser así: ¿Cómo atacarlos si ni siquiera sabemos cómo infiltrarnos en la aldea?_ _—_entre estas y más reflexiones y preguntas… Kakashi poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Kakashi mando a llamar a una junta del consejo, junto a los miembros de los distintos clanes de Konoha.

Homura, Koharu y Danzo como consejeros del Hokage; Hiashi Hyuga, Shikaku Nara, Chouza Akimichi, Tsume Inuzuka y Haruno Sakura.

Antes de que Kakashi pudiera hablar, Hiashi pidió la palabra.

—Kakashi—dijo el líder Hyuga— ¿Qué paso con el pacto con la aldea de la Ceniza?

—No habrá tal pacto—dijo Kakashi.

— ¿¡QUE!? —Se escandalizo Tsume— ¡NESECITAMOS ESA ALIANZA O ESTAREMOS PERDIDOS!

—Alguien, en esta sala—dijo Kakashi—Ordeno a los Ambus vestirse como miembros de mi brigada especial y atacar la aldea dela Ceniza. Según tengo entendido, los Ambus de Konoha jamás tuvieron oportunidad alguna, contra los Ninjas de la Ceniza—esto dejo a todos con **2** pensamientos: ¿Quién fue el traidor? Y ¿Tan poderosos eran los Shinobis de la Ceniza? —Además—señalo Kakashi—Naruto es el Haikage. Así que esa es otra razón para que no podamos entrar en guerra.

—Tengo una idea—dijo Hiashi—Iremos personalmente, para hablar con Uzumaki Naruto, le explicaremos lo ocurrido y nosotros mismos pediremos la tregua.

—Suena bien, Lord Hiashi—dice Chouza.

—Muy bien, en ese caso. Los líderes de los clanes, iremos personalmente para tratar la tregua ¿Alguien en contra? —pregunto el Hokage. Nadie dijo nada. Se dio por terminada la reunión y todos salieron, cada uno con un pensamiento personal, sobre lo que les depararía el día siguiente en Haigakure.

**Base de Raíz **

Danzo llego a su base, ante él. Estaban algunos de los sobrevivientes al ataque.

— ¿Fue un ataque de Naruto? —pregunto Danzo a los sobrevivientes. Ellos asintieron.

—Su nieto tiene un gran poder… Danzo-Sama, el otro chico no tuvo que intervenir—dijo un Ambu.

**Hai, al día siguiente.**

Naruto pasaba algo de tiempo con Ino, Ritsuko y sus hijos.

La "batalla" del día anterior, le dejo una marca en el lado derecho del rostro a causa de un Katon que uno de los Ambus alcanzo a lanzarle. Ritsuko le dijo que se curaría en un par de días. Así que el Uzumaki no le dio mayor importancia.

Yuki era muy parecido a Naruto, o al menos eso decía Ino, Naruto no veía nada suyo en su hijo (por ahora)

Shinju causaba destrozos por la casa que hacían que Ritsuko se desesperara con su pequeña niña. Ella SÍ que se parecía a su padre.

Sasuke apareció en una controlada explosión de Rayos.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —pregunto Naruto. Sasuke asintió.

—Los padres de los demás, Haruno, Kakashi y los vejestorios—dijo Sasuke.

— ¡Menma! —grito Naruto. A lo cual el "gemelo" apareció a su derecha sin decir nada, ya sabía lo que era.

**Bosque de Hai**

El Hokage, sus consejeros y los miembros de los clanes, viajaban por medio del bosque. Todo parecía tranquilo, hasta que se vieron atacados por los animales de bosque que no dudaron ni un segundo en saltarles encima, alcanzaron a Koharu y la desmembraron. La pobre anciana no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de defenderse.

Los otros corrieron hasta el templo, la puerta se selló y todos se prepararon para cualquier ataque, de donde fuera que este viniera.

—Vaya, vaya, _vaya_… miren nada más que tenemos aquí—dijo un hombre alto de cabello plateado y ojos negros. Que vestía un traje ambu con la insignia de Hai.

Todos se pusieron en guardia, Kakashi lo reconoció.

—Hidan, es un miembro de Akatsuki y… según se cuenta es inmortal—Informo Kakashi a los otros.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunto Hidan sin moverse, pero se veía listo para una batalla si se requería.

—Venimos por un asunto que a Akatsuki no le incumbe—dice Hiashi mientras activaba su Byakugan. Listo para luchar.

—No le recomiendo que luche contra él… Lord Hiashi—dijo Nagato apareciendo en la cueva—Vete Hidan, yo ya sé para qué vienen estos a la aldea. Dile a mi Imoto y a Itachi que nos vemos en la oficina de Naruto.

—Vaya recibimiento hijo—dijo Danzo— ¿Es así como saludas a tu padre?

—No —dijo Nagato, mientras sacaba una esfera y la ponía en la pared—No es así como saludo a mi padre…—giro la esfera y un portal azul apareció a sus espaldas— pero si es como saludo a unos cuantos forasteros que pueden causarme problemas… los esperan del otro lado—velozmente, tomo la esfera y junto a Hidan cruzaron luego de los de Konoha.

**::::::::::::::**

Luego de una enceguecedora luz blanca, que pensaron que los dejaría ciegos… se encontraron en la oficina del Haikage, con Naruto en el escritorio y con Ino y una mujer desconocida (Ritsuko) cada una a un lado y cada una con un bebe en brazos.

— ¿Qué quieren? —pregunto Naruto enfadado.

—Oye monstruo—dijo altaneramente Hiashi— ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarnos de ese modo?

—Soy el Shodaime Haikage, imbécil—dice Naruto mientras suelta su Chacra de rey demoniaco que comienza a afectar la oficina y poco a poco ahogaba al líder del clan Hyuga—Eso soy para hablarles cómo se me dé la gana—luego dejo de ahogar al hombre.

—Naruto—le llamo Kakashi, antes de que la situación se saliera de control— nosotros no atacamos tu aldea el otro día.

— ¿¡ME CREES ESTUPIDO KAKASHI!? —pregunto Naruto realmente enfadado, pero luego se calmó—Okasan tenía razón, me atacaste una vez... y lo vuelves a hacer.

—Naruto—dijo Kakashi—Yo no ordene ese ataque… no se quien haya sido pero te juro que no fui yo. Es por eso mismo que estamos aquí. Para ofrecerte una tregua... ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunto Kakashi al ver que el rubio se ponía de pie y hacia sellos a una velocidad realmente grande, para luego estrellar sus manos en el suelo y decir:

— **Mineraru-ō:****Ribenji dai tenshi** (Tecnica del Rey: Caída del Arcángel) —miles de Shinobis de Konoha cayeron de repente al suelo, sus ojos eran solo cuencas, sus cuerpos estaban demacrados y algunos aun respiraban— ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa Kakashi? —Kakashi miraba a los Ambus, algunos de ellos habían sido sus compañeros en su época ambu, otros apenas y otros en lo más mínimo los reconocía; pero obviamente eran de Konoha.

Kakashi apretó sus puños, volteo a mirar a los tres consejeros: Homura, Koharu y Danzo;

— ¡USTEDES TRES HAN ORQUESTADO ESTE ATAQUE Y SEGURAMENTE TAMBIEN EL ATAQUE DEL OTRO DIA CUANDO ENVIE A LOS EXCOMPÁÑEROS DE NARUTO! —Les grito el Hokage.

—Un Kage siempre es responsable de los actos de su aldea. No puede simplemente excluirse como si aquellos asuntos de su aldea no le correspondieran—dijo impasible Naruto. Todos se sorprendieron.

—Naruto—le llamo Danzo— ¿Dónde están tu madre y tu tío?

—En la aldea—dijo Naruto, luego retomo la conversación con Kakashi—Anda Kakashi. Dame una contraoferta… mi oferta en este momento es simple… Karasu, Hebi. Asesínenlos—dos Ambus aparecieron. Uno tenía la máscara de un cuervo y el otro la máscara de una serpiente.

Sakura se adelantó, al sentir ese Chacra tan familiar y se abalanzo a abrazar a uno de los Ambus. Pero el Ambu la tomo por el cuello.

Todos estaban extrañados ante la extraña actuación de la joven. Pero en pocos segundos Kakashi armo el rompecabezas.

—Sasuke—dijo Kakashi, con su otra mano el Ambu retiro su máscara, revelando al Uchiha con múltiples líneas temblorosas que reptaban por su cuerpo: la marca de maldición que Naruto le había puesto.

—Es increíble esta marca, Naruto—dijo Sasuke, mientras que las líneas desaparecían poco a poco; y soltaba a la joven.

—Por favor—les llamo Kakashi la atención a todos—Volvamos a lo que nos interesa.

— ¿Volver a lo que nos interesa? —Pregunto Naruto como si fuera una broma—Enviaste a tus Ambus de nuevo Kakashi. Una vez más me has traicionado—el Uzumaki miro a los Uchiha y les dio una orden—Limpien… y lleven a estos al hotel. Que yo no confió…—Naruto se hiso a un lado cuando Sakura le quiso pegar.

— ¡QUE LE HAS HECHO A SASUKE-KUN; DEMONIO! —grito escandalizada la joven, mientras que se ponía en posición de batalla; El joven rio entre dientes. Mientras que ponía una mano en su espalda como lo haría Lee a la hora de una batalla. La joven le ataco con Taijutsu, mientras que el Haikage, bloqueaba sus ataques con su brazo derecho. La joven acelero la cantidad de golpes, pero todos eran bloqueados por el Haikage. La joven tomo un Kunai y ataco al Haikage que uso su brazo como escudo. Todos vieron como la sangre de la herida velozmente reptaba por el brazo del Uzumaki y se convertía en una especie de guante de armadura de color rojo que solo rodeaba el brazo del Uzumaki.

Sasuke velozmente tumbo a la joven y la inmovilizo, al ver que no se calmaría le aplico una llave del sueño.

—Como ya les dije… limpien—repitió el joven rubio, mientras desaparecía en un tornado morado.

Kakashi tomo a Sakura en sus brazos, los otros siguieron a Itachi y Sasuke hasta el hotel, donde se quedaron a descansar.

**Hogar del Haikage (Y su familia)**

Al llegar a su hogar, el Haikage se sacó sus ropas y las colgó, luego camino tranquilamente hacia la habitación de sus hijos, en la puerta estaban las iniciales de ambos bebes: **Y S**

Al entrar, ambos bebes se despertaron, Naruto los atendió y les cambio los pañales. Era una escena tierna. Un padre tan joven y al mismo tiempo experimentado.

—Eres una de las mejores en cuanto al espionaje—dijo aparentemente a la nada; un clon tomaba a Shinju. Mientras que el original consentía a Yuki— ¿no es verdad? —Un segundo clon tomo a Yuki y ambos clones salieron de la habitación con los hijos del Haikage en brazos—Sin embargo… los viejos no debieron de verte enviado justamente a ti para matarme. Te propongo algo… trabaja para mí y yo te entregare a los asesinos de Hayate Gekko —de entre las sombras salió una Kunoichi Ambu con una máscara de gato, con una Katana lista para atacar a Naruto.

— ¿Cómo me descubriste? —pregunto la Kunoichi.

—No fue difícil. La aldea entera está conectada a mí—dijo Naruto, la Kunoichi se sorprendió por esta revelación—Nada ocurre en esta aldea sin que yo lo sepa. Existe algo llamado… el modo Sanín y los zorros son astutos. El modo Sanín me permite mantener un ojo todo el tiempo en la aldea… fue así que pude acabar con todos tus compañeros; los viejos te enviaron para secuestrar a mis hijos ¿no es verdad? —la Kunoichi no dijo nada, no tuvo tiempo, puesto que Naruto apareció a sus espaldas… el legendario Hiraishin—Modo Ō Kitsune (Modo Rey Zorro) —La Kunoichi se dio la vuelta y vio al hombre con una nueva vestimenta: chaqueta negra, sin camisa y pantalones azules. Sus ojos eran azules con la pupila rasgada, sus mejillas tenían las marcas sobresaltadas y su cabello era entre rubio y rojo —Se te está acabando el tiempo, Biju…

— ¡Espera! —grito la mujer. Su grito de desesperación fue tan grande que todos se dieron cuenta y fueron a ver qué pasaba. De camino, se encontraron con el clon de Naruto, que cargaba a Yuki y a Shinju. Ino y Ritsuko tomaron a sus hijos en brazos y todos fueron a ver que ocurría, al entrar vieron a una Kunoichi Ambu de Konoha, arrodillada a modo de servidumbre—Le escucho… Naruto-Sama.

—Vuelve a Konoha, cuando los ancianos se hayan ido… mantenme informado sobre sus movimientos —ordeno el rubio—Sal de aquí—la Kunoichi desapareció en el aire.

Danzo fue el primero en hablar.

— ¿Qué paso Naruto? —pregunto el hombre.

—Yugao ahora trabaja para mí… Ojisan—dijo Naruto sonriendo.

— ¿Crees que podamos confiar en ella? —pregunto Sasuke, no muy seguro.

—Seguro—dijo Naruto—Sasuke… mantén un ojo sobre tu fanática número uno, por favor.

—A la orden… Naruto-Sama—dijo Sasuke mientras desaparecía.

**(Hotel)**

—No puedo creer esto—dijo Kakashi reprendiendo a la pareja de adultos mayores: Koharu y Homura—Necesitábamos esta alianza. ¡Y ustedes han causado que esta alianza se vaya por el desagüe!

—Pero Lord Hokage—comenzó Koharu— ¿De qué nos serviría una alianza donde solo nuestros "aliados" se verán beneficiados por el favor de los Damiyos?

—Porque, si ven que estamos aliados con Hai, nos darán misiones también ¡A NOSOTROS! —dijo Kakashi. Ambos ancianos se pusieron pálidos, ahora caían en cuenta de su error.

**Konoha**

Una sombra se paseaba por Konoha, sin ser detectada. La sombra se paró en lo más alto del monte de los Hokages.

—Mangekyou Sharingan—en su ojo derecho se mostraba el Mangekyou Sharingan y luego, pronuncio 3 palabras, que sellaron el destino de la aldea de la hoja—Dai Rasen Ringu—la tecnica oscura se proyectó sobre Konoha y despedazo todo cuanto había en ella. Tanto Shinobis, como vidas inocentes… dejaron de existir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Luego, la sombra desapareció en el aire.

**Hai**

Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Ritsuko, Nagato, Kushina, Inoichi y Hikary. Se encontraban sentados a la mesa, Menma aún no llegaba.

En medio de un vórtice apareció el "gemelo" de Naruto y se sentó a la mesa, como si no hubiera hecho más que dar una vuelta en "algún lugar".


End file.
